


Bon Appétit

by Caelibem, WTF Stranger Things 2021 (stranger_thingsFB)



Category: Hannibal (TV), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Collage, Crossover, Dark, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fanart, Major character death - Freeform, Photoshop, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, WTFStrangerThings2021: визуал высокого рейтинга
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caelibem/pseuds/Caelibem, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stranger_thingsFB/pseuds/WTF%20Stranger%20Things%202021
Summary: There is something terribly wrong with his face — empty, restless, one side older than the other.
Relationships: Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, WTF Stranger Things 2021





	Bon Appétit

**Author's Note:**

> [\+ Sources](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aZwp.jpeg)


End file.
